


Snow Days and Surprises

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: you never really liked snow - remus gave you a reason to like it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Snow Days and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: swearing, mentions of food
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!

The pale white light emanating from the bedroom window had you groaning into your pillow. Light this pale meant one thing and one thing only: snow.

It wasn’t to say that you didn’t like snow; you did, you just preferred it through a window and not in a real-life situation where your socks could get wet.

You snuggle into the body behind you; grinning sleepily as the arms get tighter around you, holding you to them. You sigh happily at the feel of Remus against you.

All too soon though, you look at the clock, pushing down a cry when you see that there’s five minutes until your alarm. You start to wriggle in Remus’ arms, manoeuvring yourself so you don’t wake him up as you start to begin your day. Reaching an arm out, you switch off the alarm prematurely, not needing the added shock of noise to your day.

The cold air makes you hiss as you pull the duvet covers from your body, getting ready to wing your legs out and run to the bathroom for a warm shower when a heavy leg presses you to the bed and a long arm pulls the duvet covers back over you.

**“No, you can’t get up. You’re my prisoner for today.”**

You giggle, “I have to get up, I have to get ready for work.”

Remus shakes his head as much as he can with it still laying on the pillow. “I refuse to let you go,” squeezing your waist for emphasis.

You shift in his hold, turning your body so you can finally face the love of your life. His eyes remain closed despite being awake; he’s hoping to drop back off into sleep once you settle back down into the warmth of his embrace.

As lightly as you possibly can, you trace the scars on his face. Running a finger over the bridge of his nose, the smooth of his skin countered with the puckered skin of the pale pink scar. Your finger traces the outline of mouth. Nose crinkling when Remus bites the pad of said finger.

“Since I’m your prisoner for the day, what do you plan to do with me?”

Remus rolls on top of you; balancing his weight on his hands but still pressing you into the mattress. “I can think of a few things,” He murmurs, a smile taking over his face.

“Oh… I like where this is going.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him down for a kiss. Carding a hand through his hair, you enjoy the low throaty sound the feel of your hands evoke.

You smile against his lips before flipping the both of you, straddling his hips.

He huffs in surprise; his face a picture as he takes in this new position.

“Well this is new.” Remus murmurs.

You hum, dropping a kiss to his chin, “Isn’t it?”

For a while, you kiss. Letting the sun rise over the both of you; its rays warm but the air outside too cold for it to melt the settled snow.

Remus is warm underneath you as you continue to kiss. He smiles against your lips, letting himself enjoy this moment with you. His hand runs through your hair; the other on the small of your back.

You hum into his mouth, enjoying the feel of him against you.

You pull away, breathless from the kiss, “Okay then, jailer. What are the plans for today?”

Remus laughs at your nickname for him, grinning up at you. “I say we start with breakfast then take the day from there.”

“Breakfast, you say, I like the sound of that. Will you be the one cooking?”

He rolls his eyes; mirth sparkling in the green. “I daresay I might be.”

You sigh happily as you tumble off him, rolling onto your designated side of the bed. “What will we be eating then?”

Remus taps a finger to his chin, pretending to think it over before stating in a matter-of-fact tone, “A full English.”

You groan, hands falling to your now rumbling stomach, “You read my mind.”

Remus chuckles, tapping your stomach, “Come on. Let’s get you fed. You’ll need your energy for what I have planned.”

You raise an eyebrow, “I can’t help but be curious. Give me a hint as to what we’re doing?”

Remus pulls you out of bed, handing you your dressing gown, “All I’ll say is that it involves the outdoors.”

“Now I’m really curious!” You cry, “It’s snowed overnight, you know?”

“I do know so after breakfast we’re going to wrap up warm.”

Remus takes your hand, leading you down the stairs to the kitchen.

The early morning sun, brighter with the snow, has bathed the room in a soft, orange light. The sun hits Remus at the right angle and for a moment, you’re knocked breathless by how beautiful he is. In the light, his hair shifts from dark brown to a caramel and then he turns to smile at you, the light catching his face.

And it hurts.

It hurts to look at him.

From the moment your eyes first landed on Remus at Hogwarts; you could see how beautiful he was. You could also see that he didn’t see it himself. Remus radiated warmth and joy; he was the quietest of the Marauders bar Peter who was quiet ominously whereas Remus was quiet because his mind was always thinking; always working. The Marauders were known pranksters, and you could tell which pranks that Remus had a hand in planning because despite the knowledge both James and Sirius held, Remus had a knack for planning the pranks that worked smoothly and went off without a hitch.

It was seeing this knowledge at work that had you falling in love with him. It was how he conducted himself in class; he was smart, and he knew it, but he didn’t show off like his counterpart Sirius.

His love of books called out to you, and it was in the library that you had your first discussion with him. He had approached you when he caught you reading The Princess Bridge by William Golding; he took a seat next to you and asked you questions about the plot and whether he should read. The conversation finished with him asking you to Hogsmeade that very weekend; you had answered yes with a blinding smile.

Five years later and you had moved in together and now got to wake up to his face every morning.

You shake yourself from your reverie, watching Remus open the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for breakfast.

You sit at the breakfast counter; smiling at him as he starts to cook. “You’re really not going to tell me anything about today?”

Remus blushes suddenly, ducking his head, “Just that you weren’t really going to work as I called them two weeks ago and asked for you to have it off.”

You sit up straighter, “Two weeks ago? You’ve had this planned for two weeks?”

He grins sheepishly, “I’ve had it planned for long but surprise?”

“You have to tell me what it is now! I’m going to die of curiosity!”

Remus shakes his head, refusing to reply.

The next ten minutes are spent with you pestering him about his secret plans for today. He laughs at your insistent questions; his smile getting bigger with each incredulous guess after the other.

He hands you your plate of food before sitting next to you at the breakfast bar. His hand squeezes your knee before grabbing his cutlery.

Breakfast is eaten predominantly in silence, with an interjection from you every now and then with another guess. Remus grins, but mimes zipping his mouth shut which has you pouting.

Soon enough, plates are clear and cleaned – put back in the cupboard where they belong.

“Will you tell me now?” you plead.

Remus shakes his head. You raise an eyebrow at him; he’s enjoying this way too much.

“Let’s go get dressed; that way we can be there quicker.”

You rush upstairs to your shared bedroom; throwing open your wardrobe as you looked for the warmest clothing you own. A jumper and some warm leggings are thrown on the bed as Remus walks into the room behind you.

Getting dressed for the weather, Remus watches you with a find smile. He adored your curiosity; it had been what drew him to you other than your love of books. For five years now, he had loved you wholly and you had loved him just as much. You constantly amazed him by staying; his self-doubt stemming from his lycanthropy.

His surprise for today had been nestled away for almost a year now. He simply had to work up the courage to do so.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” Remus murmurs, dropping a kiss to your head.

You run a brush through your hair, smiling up at the love of your life as he leaves the bedroom.

Grabbing a hat from a drawer you pull it onto your head before bounding down the stairs to meet Remus. He’s stood waiting by the door for you; looking as handsome as the day you realised you were in love with him.

Pulling on your coat and wrapping your scarf around your neck, you grin up at the man you’ve loved since you were a teenager.

Remus pulls you in for a kiss by your scarf. You smile against his lips; he pats your waist, “Let’s get going.”

Leaving the house, your hand is tightly bundled in Remus’. At the end of street, he turns right, heading towards the park that had become one of your favourite places to go. On the walk there, you can’t help but admire the beauty of the untouched snow on the other side of the road; there was barely a soul out – people deciding to stay home, warm and cosy in the constant snowfall.

The snow falls thick and fast, sticking to your eyelashes. You huddle closer to Remus for extra warmth.

“You brought me to the park?” You ask, turning in a circle in the gazebo.

“It’s your favourite place,” Remus explains.

“It is, but why did you bring me here?”

Remus sighs, reaching into his coat pocket where he brings out a small black velvet box. You bring a hand up to your mouth, “Remus…”

“I’d kneel on the ground but the snow…”

You shake your head, eyes still on the little box.

Tears begin to fall when he opens it, saying lovingly, “I’ve loved you every day for five years, but really, I’ve loved you longer. The day I spoke to you in the library was the best day of my life, but then it was replaced by the night you told me you loved me. Then that was topped when you agreed to move in with me. And now I stand here, shivering in the snow, wondering whether you’re going to surprise me again and knock that day off the top spot by saying yes. What I want to know, darling, is will you marry me?”

You puff out a breath; it foggy in the cold air. Remus stands in front of you waiting for an answer. You drag him down into a kiss.

Pulling away, you whisper against his mouth, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
